


New Year's Kiss

by akbyham



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Kisses, New Years Eve, Patrol, miraculous first kiss, miraculous ladybug drabble, miraculous ladybug ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akbyham/pseuds/akbyham
Summary: Inspired by this post: http://frostedpuffs.tumblr.com/post/154900200825/thinkin-about-ladybug-and-chat-noir-doing-a-patrol





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower waiting for Chat to come back from patrolling. They had split up earlier, after doing a quick round around the Tower, to be more efficient. She had finished her end a few minutes ago, but not without stopping at the Agreste mansion.

She wouldn’t call it spying, just… observing. After all, the New Year's Eve party that Gabriel Agreste hosted every year had some of the top designers in attendance. So sue her if she wanted to see what everyone was wearing. It’s not her fault that Adrien just _happened_ to be there, in a tux, looking more perfect than ever.

She sighed as she thought about him. “I wonder if he’ll be kissing anyone at midnight,” she thought aloud.

“Well,” Chat’s voice said from behind her, making her jump. “I most certainly am not if that’s what you’re wondering.” He sauntered over to her, a devilish grin plastered all over his face.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Yeah, okay. What took you so long, _chaton?”_ She said, changing the subject.

Chat’s grin disappeared and he broke eye contact, now looking around anxiously. “Uh… No reason in particular, Milady. I must have been slower than usual tonight, all those Christmas cookies you gave me slowing me down,” He sat down, rubbing his belly, the nervous look now replaced with a charming smile.

“So how ‘bout it, Bugaboo? Got anyone special to kiss tonight?”

Marinette snorted, “Not in the slightest, Chat. How about you?”

“Weeeell,” he drew out, wiggling his eyebrows in response and she shoved him in the shoulder. “Cut it out, Chat. And really, I’m sure one of your many fangirls would love a kiss from you tonight. Go find one of them.”

She laughed a little, but it died in her throat when she saw the uncomfortable look that washed over her partner’s face.

“I’m sorry, Chat,” she said. “I was only teasing.”

Chat looked at her, “It’s okay, Ladybug. It’s just I’ve uh… never really um… kissed anyone…. uh…. ever.”

“ _Really?”_ Marinette said and Chat looked away, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. “OH! No! I’m sorry, Chat! I didn’t mean like that,” she placed a hand on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and said, “In fact, I’ve never kissed anyone either.”

Chat’s head snapped to her so fast she thought he’d get whiplash. “Seriously?” He said in surprise. “But you’re _Ladybug!_ Anyone would be lucky to kiss you!”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm up in a blush at the compliment. “Yeah, well. I guess I’m just waiting for the right guy,” she said quietly, thinking of Adrien.

They sat in a not awkward but definitely _not_ not awkward silence for a bit, when it was suddenly broken by the sound of cheers rising up from the homes in Paris. Ladybug checked her compact. Midnight.

“Happy New Year, Ladybug,” Chat said, his green eyes meeting her blue.

She stared at him a moment, her eyes flicking down to his lips. _No, Marinette._ She thought. _He’s your best friend. He’s your partner! You can’t just… kiss him!_

But even as she thought this she was leaning in, her eyelids becoming heavy as she got closer to Chat. Any doubt she had left her mind as she her lips met his.  

It was just a quick kiss. Not a peck, but also no more than a few seconds. His lips were soft and warm despite the chill in the air, and as she pulled away, Marinette had to resist the urge to go in for another.

“Happy New Year, Chat,” she said, looking in to his widened eyes.

She stood and cast her yoyo out, looking over her shoulder. “See you tomorrow?” Chat just nodded, his hand coming up to his lips in astonishment. She smiled and tugged on the string, zipping away to her house.

She was going to get an earful from Tikki when she got home.


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our precious sunflower child has a confusing dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this was supposed to be a one-shot kind of thing, but I just couldn't resist writing more. I'm thinking that each part (there will only be a couple more I think) will be about 600-800 words or so? Pretty short but hopefully they're quality enough!
> 
> I'm not very good at writing kisses or... really just writing in general so I hope it's all okay... 
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien sat in silence for a few minutes not really thinking of anything but felt everything. Felt the cold breeze across his face, felt his hair brush against his cheek, felt the electric charge of his city with the promise of a new year. Most of all though, he felt the warm tingle on his lips where Ladybug’s had been moments ago.

“I can’t believe it,” he said quietly to himself in astonishment. “Ladybug kissed me.” He felt his eyes go wide as he realized what he just said. “LADYBUG JUST KISSED ME!” He yelled as he jumped up, vaulting over to the nearest rooftop. He didn’t worry about the residents below him as he ran home, whopping and hollering. Everyone was either still awake due to the New Year festivities, or fast asleep, not letting the noise of those celebrating bother them.

He summersaulted into his opened window, detransforming as he did so. As he walked over to his bed, he spun in a little circle and sighed as he landed facedown into the pillows.

“She kissed me,” he said again. The words were like music to his ears. No. They were more than that. It wasn’t simply music. It was a symphony of sounds. A heroic theme that subsided into a sweet romantic motive, swelling and growing until–

“Yeah, yeah she kissed you, so what?” Plagg said, cutting off the music in his head. Adrien rolled over and glared at the kwami.

“What do you mean, ‘so what?’” Adrien said.

“What I mean is that it was New Year’s Eve. She kissed you. It’s just a weird tradition your mortals seem to value for who knows why. It’s not a big deal, kid.”

“What?! It’s the biggest deal!” Plagg rolled his eyes and floated over to the pillow on the other side of Adrien where he usually slept.

“Why?” He said as he curled himself into a ball, yawning. “It’s not like it was the first time.”

“Not the first….” Adrien said, frowning in confusion. “What do you mean, Plagg?.... Plagg?” Looking over, he saw that the cat was already asleep and there was no use to even try to wake him up.

Sighing, Adrien got in to his pajamas and started getting ready for bed. As he was brushing his teeth, he heard his phone ping. Looking down to check is, he saw a single text:

           

            **January 1, 12:10am**

            **Marinette: Happy New Year, Adrien!** **:)**

           

“How thoughtful,” he said, typing a quick thank you.

He crawled in to bed, the love-struck smile he had lost earlier back on his face as his mind wandering back to Ladybug as he fell asleep.

In his dream he was transformed and for some reason anxious, trying to tell his Lady something, though he couldn’t quite remember what. He was interrupted by something catching his eye. He grabbed Ladybug in an embrace turning her around and he felt sharp sting in his back.

“Ladybug! I… I…” he stuttered trying to get out the rest of his initial confession before it was too late. He felt the darkness take over though. “I _loath_ you,” he said instead.

Suddenly the scenery changed and they were fighting, a flying figure above them shooting arrows at anything and everything that moved. He gained the upper hand and had pinned Ladybug down underneath him, his power of destruction called on.

“I always wondered what my Cataclysm would do to a person,” he said, voice sounding cocky. As he lowered his hand toward her, he noticed a look cross Ladybug’s face. She grabbed his face and kissed him firmly. Startled at first, his eyes went wide, but he soon closed them as he fell into the kiss with a sigh. With his lips pressed against hers, he shuddered as he felt the effects of the akuma’s arrow wear off.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at the blue-eyed girl beneath him. Beautiful sapphires surrounded by a constellation of freckles that crossed the maskless bridge of her nose.

Wait a second…

_Maskless?_

Looking in his surroundings, he saw that he was no longer on the streets of Paris. He was in a very pink room, lying on a chaise (also pink). Baffled, he looked down at the girl beneath him, taking in all her features he realized that he was not looking at Ladybug, but Marinette.

“Marinette?” He said, confused.

She, on the other hand, just smiled sweetly, placing a hand on his cheek. “What’s the matter, _minou?_ _Cat got your tongue?”_ He shook himself out of his confusion, grinning wickedly down at Marinette.

“Nope,” he said slyly. “But one might catch yours.”

Be bent down, catching her lips which felt just as soft as Ladybug’s. As he kissed her, he felt her hands slide from his neck, fingers tangling themselves into his hair. He let out a small purr and Marinette giggled against his lips. He deepened the kiss slightly, pushing his lips against hers just a bit harder to stop her laughing and–

Adrien woke up slowly, his eyelids sticking together making it harder for them to open. When he finally got them apart, he stared at his grey ceiling until all memories of his dream came back to him. He sat up quickly, covering his mouth with his hand as he thought of Ladybug. Then Marinette.

What was _that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add that I know this is //not// Adrien's character. He is a precious sunflower child and he wouldn't be so //saucy// (if you can even call that saucy haha), maybe if he'd been dating someone for awhile would though. But this was a dream and I think everyone has those types of dreams where they're like, "what? I'm not even like that but... I mean... okay...", especially a teenage boy with hormones a-racing around in him.   
> Anyway...
> 
> I hope you liked it and I'll be trying to update with another part within 2 weeks. 
> 
> Thank you for your nice comments! They give me a confidence boost :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in! I hope y'all like it and that everyone had a Merry Christmas/is having a Happy Hanukkah/has a Happy Kwanza! 
> 
> Check out my ml tumblr: the-real-chatnoir  
> Or my main tumblr: anxietyreader
> 
> And definitely check out frostedpuffs because she's amazing! :D


End file.
